


just two men in love

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fluff, I swear, M/M, Short Fics, they're kinda cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: short fics of Ghazul/Ridwan. some of them are heavily inspired by Love Is... by Puuung.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ridwan Bahri, Ghazul/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Love, Mas

The warmth of sun rays on his skin and the smell of hot coffee wake him up. His eyes are still closed when his hands try to look for something, someone, beside him. But, he only finds an empty and cold sheet. Ghani slowly opens his eyes and sighs when he can’t find his boyfriend on the bed. Ridwan probably is downstairs or he has gone to work already. 

He’s about to go back to sleep when he sees a cup of coffee on the nightstand. Ghani stretches his arm to touch the cup; it’s hot. Slowly, he tries to sit up on the bed. That’s when he sees a paper under the coffee. Ghani carefully lifts the cup and takes the paper to his eye level. 

* * *

_Aku pergi ke kantor dulu, ya. Kamu nyenyak banget tadi, aku gak tega bangunin. Aku juga tau kamu capek, kemarin pulangnya larut. Ini ada kopi, gak pake gula, kayak yang suka kamu bikin. Di bawah udah ada sup, tinggal kamu panasin. _

_ Have a good day. _

_ Love, Mas _

* * *

Ghani can’t believe his heart is fluttering like a teenager in love. He sips on the coffee while thinking about how his days are much better now that he has Ridwan as his boyfriend.


	2. Never Again

“Yang bener? Nanti kamu takut,” says Ridwan when Ghani insists on watching a horror movie. The older man can’t remember how many times his boyfriend has woken him up in the middle of the night because Ghani is afraid to go to the toilet alone. Now he wants to watch a horror movie? Yeah, right.

“Gak akan. Aku suka sutradaranya, Mas. Nonton ini, ya?” Ghani is in control of the TV remote tonight while they’re looking for something to watch on Netflix. Even Ridwan thinks the poster looks scary, but he nods anyway.

Ghani thinks he succeeds in pretending not to be scared during the movie, but it’s exactly the opposite and maybe, _ maybe_, Ridwan secretly enjoys it. But, he decides not to say anything, though. The man knows his lover has ego issues sometimes.

* * *

A tap on his shoulder wakes Ridwan up. He looks at the clock on the bed, it says it’s 2 in the morning. Ridwan then rolls his body to the side and finds Ghani looking at him expectantly, just like what he thinks. 

“Apa, Ghani?” His voice is still thick and raspy. “Mau pipis?”

Ghani shakes his head. “Gak bisa tidur,” he whines.

Ridwan is smiling teasingly, though Ghani may not be able to see that clearly due to the darkness of the room. “Takut, kan, kamu habis nonton tadi?” His arms reach for Ghani and Ridwan hugs him securely. 

Without admitting anything, Ghani moves closer and bury his face on Ridwan’s neck. His hand reaches to Ridwan’s back to pull him even closer until their chests are touching. Ridwan is now pressing kisses to Ghani’s hair and that sends the younger man into deep slumber in no time.


	3. Our Kind of Holiday

In his age, Ridwan’s kind of holiday becomes very simple; lying on the bed, somewhere in the world, with a beautiful view displayed on the windows. But, that’s not what Ghani wants; he's been trying to get Ridwan off the bed since yesterday. Ridwan says he's trying to relax his bones after the long flights.

"Masa udah sampai sini, Mas di kamar terus?" Ghani has gone outside after breakfast this morning. Alone. Sure, he's tired from the flights, but some parts of him want to explore the place. Though, cuddling with his usually-busy boyfriend with a sea view in front of them doesn't sound bad at all.

Ridwan makes grabby hands towards Ghani and the younger man complies; he sits on the bed beside him. Ridwan places his head carefully on Ghani's warm chest, t-shirt kind of damp after the morning walk, and they both relax. "Ya sudah. Nanti siang, ya?"

"Janji, ya?" Ghani's hand is on the silver hair, caressing it softly. The other man hums and they both fall into a nap.

* * *

"Masih jauh?" His boyfriend says there's a store that has _ something _ perfect for Ridwan, but he refuses to say what it is and Ridwan's legs are already tired. 

Ghani wants to coo at Ridwan, but he just smiles and kisses his head. "Bentar lagi, Mas. Beneran." 

How can Ridwan say no when Ghani smiles at him like that, really? Ridwan's sure Ghani is intentionally making him crazy. But, he will never complain.

Their steps are stopped in front of a flower shop, it has many kinds of flowers and Ghani notices how Ridwan's eyes light up. He has always acknowledged the other man's love for flowers.

Ghani takes two of sunflowers in his hands and he shows them to seller. "How much for this?" He asks. Ridwan's eyes are still wandering around the other flowers.

"Nih, Mas." Ghani gives the sunflowers to Ridwan who is looking at him in confusion and Ghani can recognize the look. "Kenapa? Mau yang lain?"

"Enggak!" Ridwan takes the flowers from Ghani's hands. "Gak gitu." He takes the flowers to his nose and takes a sniff. "Aku suka bunga, makasih." 

Finally, Ghani sees Ridwan smiling. He knows the other man is tired, but he's been waiting to see that smile since last night. "Yuk, pulang. _Ndusel_ lagi."

Ridwan frowns his eyebrows. "Katanya, mau beli sesuatu?" He has flowers in his hand and Ghani's hand in the other.

"Lho, ya itu." Ghani is pointing his lips to the flowers.

Ridwan follows the lips and rolls his eyes once he realizes that Ghani has brought him all the way here just to buy him some flowers. "Sok romantis." But Ridwan is smiling and his body is warm with love.


	4. New Morning Routine

One of these days, Ridwan is sure Ghani wants him dead. His boyfriend has been dragging him to go jogging almost everyday for a week now. Sure, it's easy for Ghani since he's young and built like that. But Ridwan? He's barely breathing.

Ghani notices that Ridwan is no longer jogging beside him, he's too into the music to notice that in time. He looks back to find the older man sitting on the bench, looking frustrated. Ghani jogs to the bench and stands in front of Ridwan.

"Mas capek?" 

The voice startles Ridwan. He looks up to see Ghani smiling at him, all teeth and squinty eyes. He leans his back against the bench while trying to catch his breath. "Iya, lah." 

The younger man just swipes Ridwan's sweat from his forehead and dries his palm with his shorts. Ghani almost feels sorry for him, his gaze drops. That's when he notices Ridwan's laces are not done. 

"Ya sudah," he gets down on one knee as his hands reach for the laces, "kita satu putaran lagi, terus pulang."

Ridwan wants to whine, but he already feels like a kid from Ghani doing his laces. So he just lets out a long sigh.

Ghani is now on both of his knees with his palms on Ridwan's thighs. He's looking up to Ridwan to catch his eyes. "Ayo, semangat." His lips form a side smirk, the exact kind Ridwan recognizes as the flirtatious one. "Nanti aku kasih hadiah, deh, kalau sudah di kamar." He gets up and winks at his boyfriend then jogs ahead, leaving Ridwan behind. "Ayo, Mas."

Ridwan, of course, gets up from his seat so fast and tries to catch up with Ghani, although his mind is somewhere else. Ghani _surely_ wants him dead.


	5. Next Time

It’s not a secret that busy schedules can make a couple fight a lot, including Ridwan and Ghani. After weeks of fighting, they’ve finally come up with a solution; a routine date every Wednesday. Some of their friends recommended the same, too.

“Ghan, udah siap belum?” Ridwan asks, sounding impatient. They should’ve been ready half an hour ago, but the younger man is taking too long dressing up. “Udah, pake kemeja aja, sih.” All Ridwan can think right now is that this will not be the first time that they arrive late for a reservation. 

“Ini udah, kok,” Ghani answers, emerging from the bedroom while fixing his wristwatch. He doesn’t look guilty at all for making his boyfriend wait.

Ridwan looks up to the voice and gulps at the view. Ghani is wearing a fitted maroon suit and tie. He also notices Ghani has his beard trimmed just the way Ridwan likes. Ridwan wants to thank whoever has the control of the world that has made Ghani Zulham to be his boyfriend. 

“Lho, diem aja,” Ghani wakes Ridwan up from his daydream. 

The older man walks closer to Ghani and pulls him down by the collar to give his lips a kiss. Of course, Ghani returns it happily. Ridwan manages to start the kiss softly until he licks into the Ghani’s mouth which earns a surprise noise from the other man.

“Mas,” Ghani calls in between kisses when he feels a hand on his chest, pushing him back to the bedroom. It doesn’t stop Ridwan from pushing him while exploring Ghani’s mouth. The only thing that stops the man is when Ghani’s legs touch the bed and he falls backwards. “Gak jadi ngedate?” He has his eyebrows frowned. 

Ridwan looks determined when he straddles the man in front of him. “Minggu depan aja,” he answers as he lowers his body. “Suruh siapa ganteng-ganteng,” he continues, nipping on Ghani’s neck.


End file.
